<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gladiolus Flower by FemslashUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812091">The Gladiolus Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse'>FemslashUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017), Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belle is the dom, Belle makes Maleficent come, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut, Succumbing, light Dom/s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a Femslash February prompt and it’s for, in part, a friend who shares a love for this obscure slash! &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maleficent &amp; Belle, Maleficent x Belle, Maleficent/Belle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gladiolus Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a Femslash February prompt and it’s for, in part, a friend who shares a love for this obscure slash! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a gladiolus.” </p>
<p>“A what?” She asked with a velvety breath.</p>
<p>“A gladiolus,” Belle turned around. </p>
<p>The icy cold hit her and crawled into her red coat. The wind always made it colder than it needed to be, but seeing Maleficent standing behind her made her forget the cold. The slender, strong woman wore a long black coat with fur along the collar and cuffs. Her black clothing and dark hair stood out against the white snow almost as much as her red lips and blue eyes. </p>
<p>Belle had never seen anything so striking. </p>
<p>“What does it mean?” Maleficent leaned against the lege of the balcony. </p>
<p>“Um…” Belle refocused on the blown-glass flower on the little table. “It’s most well-known for being called the sword lily.” She touched the light purple glass gently. “They’re a symbol of piercing the giver’s heart with passion.” </p>
<p>Belle trembled as she felt Maleficent standing directly behind her, just out of reach, but her warmth emanating toward her like ghostly tendrils. She removed her fingers from the glass flower but remained frozen. </p>
<p>Unexpectedly warm fingers touched her neck and carefully moved her hair to one side. Belle breathed through the trembles, closing her eyes to maintain her strength to avoid melting into a puddle.</p>
<p>She inhaled sharply as warm lips pressed against her neck and long fingers tugged at her hips. Her heart thudded in her ears as the lips touched her earlobe and Maleficent inhaled her. </p>
<p>The sultry voice assaulted her in a breathy whisper. “You have pierced my heart, darling.” </p>
<p>Belle turned around in one fluid motion, looking into the magnificent woman’s eyes. She placed her hands on her neck and pressed against her, comforted by Maleficent’s hands tightened around her hips. </p>
<p>She slid her cheek against hers, the closeness even more glorious than she had imagined. “You must promise me something.” She was surprised to see Maleficent’s eyes closed as she pulled away to look at her. </p>
<p>She recaptured Belle with only her eyes as she opened them once more. “What is it, darling?” </p>
<p>Belle smiled, enchanted and hopelessly in love. “You cannot break my heart.” </p>
<p>Maleficent returned a devilish smile, the smile that Belle loved most. She took Belle’s hand in her own and pressed her lips to her palm. “I promise.” </p>
<p>Belle beamed and rushed forward, pressing her lips to the full ones she’d been dreaming of for weeks. She wrapped her arms around her neck and opened her mouth to Maleficent, letting her in. An inescapable moan resonated through both of them, a reverberation that bound them tighter. </p>
<p>Belle pulled away, panting, her heart still thundering in her chest. They looked back and forth between each other until Belle took Maleficent's hand. She led the older woman back inside the castle, holding all the cards as she always had. </p>
<p>Maleficent kicked the door closed behind them as Belle assuaged her once more with hot, wet kisses and fingers nimbly stripping away her coat. The older woman followed her lead and climbed on top of her on the bed. She licked Belle’s lip gently while the younger woman tried to unbutton her blouse. </p>
<p>Maleficent smiled as she sat up on her knees. She pulled the blouse off over her head and looked down at the brown-haired beauty beneath her, suddenly feeling exposed and unsure. Belle slid her hands along her torso and upwards to graze the black bra. </p>
<p>“Please,” Belle whispered. </p>
<p>It set Maleficent ablaze and she unhooked her bra, letting it slip down and tossing it away. Belle gasped as she took in the heavenly sight. She inched Maleficent down until her chest pressed against her own. She slipped out from her and took her rightful place on top. She probed her bare chest gently at first, sliding her palm against the erect nipples that beckoned her. </p>
<p>As she took one bud between her fingers Maleficent moaned and held her eyes shut tight. Belle removed her hand and lowered her lips. She stuck her tongue out and gently touched the nipple, eliciting an immediate moan from the older woman. Belle smirked to herself as she lowered her mouth around her breast and swirled her tongue around. She took the bud in her teeth and gently tugged, enjoying the way it made Maleficent whimper. </p>
<p>Belle slid her hand underneath her garments and felt the wetness of the older woman. She gently moved her hand up and down, enjoying the sensation in her own center as Maleficent bucked under her touch. Belle slipped and found herself straddling Maleficent’s leg. She bit her lip as she moved against her, a series of moans coming from her partner as she slipped fingers inside her. </p>
<p>The brunette was surprised at how Maleficent's muscles clamped around her fingers, trying to pull her in deeper. She held on, trying not to let her own pleasure over take her. Maleficent held onto Belle’s shoulders, moving herself against her hand and in turn moving against Belle harder. </p>
<p>Both began the ascent, gasping and throbbing. Belle was determined to get her partner there first and thrust roughly, touching the rough bit inside of Maleficent and feeling the woman’s hands gripping her tightly, her chest heaving and body clinging to her. Belle pressed into her, reaching her fingers in deeply again and then hooking inside her. </p>
<p>Maleficent fell silent as her body seized, putty in Belle’s hands. </p>
<p>The brunette felt her come down her hand and it set her off as she dragged her center up her leg one final time before the same flush of wetness flowed from her.</p>
<p>They breathed hard, Belle holding herself up over her partner. The first wave had come and that was a good start, but she wanted Maleficent weak from her, desperate for rest, desperate for Belle. </p>
<p>She licked her lips and then quickly pulled away Maleficent’s trousers. </p>
<p>“Belle…” Maleficent breathed, “I don’t know if I can—“ Her voice caught as a tongue spread against her folds in a long lap. She put her hand into Belle’s hair and gasped as Belle’s tongue swirled around her swollen flesh. “Belle—“</p>
<p>She ignored her pleas. She would make her come once more before giving her a break. She pressed her tongue inside of her and reached in deeply. Maleficent’s knee’s clamped to her head and a whine emanated from deep inside her. Belle smirked into her folds as she took her tongue away. She rather liked teasing her. Maleficent was just catching her breath when Belle dove in ferociously and reached the same rough patch with her tongue.</p>
<p>Maleficent called out, holding onto the headboard behind her and clamping Belle’s hair in a fist. Belle quickly pulled out of her and went it once more, scraping the same place. “Belle!” </p>
<p>She smiled as Maleficent came into her mouth. She lapped up some more of her juices and slid upward to gaze at the older woman, breathing hard and sweating, her breasts moving up and down with every heave. </p>
<p>Belle wanted nothing more than to touch her breasts and center again. But she knew Maleficent needed rest before she could once again assail <em> her </em> captive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>